


My Hero

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fireman!Dean, M/F, NSFW text, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: deandoesthingstome said: I feel you could do a hot af fireman!Dean AU. Sassy reader who doesn't need rescuing, thank you very much, but sheesh the arms are nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

 

Monday was always the worst day of the week, but this Monday was apparently looking for an entry to the Guiness World Records of sucking hard. When you’d stumbled into the office - literally because the heel on your shoe had snapped getting off the subway a block away - you’d found that three of your colleagues were off sick, leaving you with their paperwork from the weekend, which of course needed to be done urgently.

Adding to that, your boss, Simone Lavell, was being a complete bitch about your vacation time, and refusing everyone left, right and centre, and when you opened your email, you found out Cindy from the sixth floor had gotten the promotion you’d desperately wanted.

Guess your trip to New York would have to wait.  _ Sorry, mom. _

So, yeah, Monday generally sucked. You were counting down the minutes to five’o’clock, knowing there was a nice big glass of wine waiting for you after work, and possibly a few episodes of Grey’s Anatomy on your Tivo.

Of course, it wasn’t going to run smoothly.

The digital clock on the wall hit 16:34 and the building went dark. Alarms went off and red lights lit up the walls, the emergency lighting taking over from the big fluorescent lights. The sprinkles started, and you could hear panicked cries across the office floor.

‘Y/N!’ Your boss’ PA snapped, ushering people out, whilst you remained in your cubicle, quiet content to burn alive, if that was what Monday wanted. Your hair was plastered to your face and your nice work blouse and pants were ruined. ‘Fire on the second floor. We have to evacuate.’

‘Typical.’ You muttered, standing up and grabbing your handbag.

‘No personal items.’ The PA yelled, and you growled, almost throwing it across the cubicle. ‘They’ve restricted access to the second floor via the stairs. We’ve got to go down to third and use the fire exit.’ His words were muffled by the alarms, and the whimpering of other office workers, stood around in their drenched shirts. Your boss was standing behind the PA, looking every inch the sour puss as her PA did all the work. ‘You go first.’ He pointed at Betty, the older lady from accounting who looked like she could barely move she was so terrified. Jeff, the post boy for your floor, quite quickly stepped in to get old Betty a hand, and you smiled.

‘It’s cool, Betty. We’ll get you downstairs and safely out, okay?’ Jeff was such a sweetheart.

Your eyes were dragged to the PA as he started to direct people, and you briefly contemplated that if there was a serious emergency, with him charge, you were all going to die rather rapidly.

‘Hey.’ The PA almost jumped out of his skin at the commanding tone in your voice, and your boss looked up in shock at the sound. ‘How about we get this done quickly, before we drown? Everyone, single file, down the stairs. Simone, would you like to go first with Betty and Jeff? We don’t want anyone to fall.’ You smiled sweetly at your boss, who blinked in surprise, and then nodded. ‘Timothy.’ You turned your attention to the PA. ‘You bring up the middle, and help anyone who struggles. We’re gonna get out and be fine. Third floor is two floors below and I’m sure there’s gonna be someone waiting for us.’ Everyone looked at you and nodded, a look of relief crossing their faces, as Timothy the PA scowled.

Slowly, you got everyone moving, bringing up the back to make sure the floor was empty. There were only about ten cubicles and with so many people off sick, there weren’t a great deal of employees to worry about. It took five minutes to get down to the third floor, where a fireman was directing people away from the door to the fire exit, through a window.

‘Is that everyone?’ He asked, and you nodded, knowing you were the last one out. ‘Brilliant. Nice job, ma’am.’

‘Ma’am?’ You frowned. ‘I’m not that old.’

The fireman chuckled. ‘Just being respectful.’ He motioned towards the fire exit and you turned, ready to climb out, completely done with the day…

...when you slipped and fell backwards, arms flailing as you landed on the wet floor, smacking your head into the linoleum with a yelp of pain.

Fuck you, Monday.

Tears were already gathering in your eyes as you tried to push yourself up, and you could feel something wet running down the back of your head, but you were unsure if it was water or blood. The fireman was kneeling beside you instantly, pulling his helmet off.

And hello, green eyes.

Concern was covering his expression as he helped you up. ‘Shit, you okay?’ You nodded, gripping your head, unwilling to cry in front of a stranger, let alone a drop-dead gorgeous fireman. ‘Hold on.’

He was touching you.

Nope, he was  _ picking you up _ .

‘Hey, hey, wait, I can walk!’ You protested as he hoisted you into his arms, and you clung to him without meaning to, feeling the rippling muscles underneath the plasticky material of his suit. ‘Put me down!’

‘You might have a concussion, ma’am.’ He was all professional, lifting you towards the window, where most of your colleagues had already made it down the fire escape. ‘I’ve gotta get you out of here safely.’

‘I can walk!’ You protested again, struggling very little as he ducked underneath the window frame with you in his hold, and you were suddenly so glad you’d worn pants in lieu of a skirt today as the cold air hit your wet legs. ‘Please, I can -’

‘Not risking it, sweetheart.’ He grinned, moving you into a fireman’s carry over his shoulder and your cheeks flamed red with embarrassment as he started to move down the fire escape, where every single one of the people you worked with watched your humiliation.

When he reached the bottom, he pulled you down, cradling you as a paramedic came over. ‘I would have been fine, you know.’ You grunted, allowing him to place you on the gurney. He grinned at you, releasing his hold as the medic took over.

‘She took a fall. Banged her head pretty bad.’ He explained. ‘Get her checked out.’

‘I’m fine.’ You insisted, and the fireman grinned again.

‘She’s stubborn.’

The paramedic smirked. ‘It’s okay, Dean. I’ll get her checked out.’

“Dean” nodded. ‘Thanks, Sammy.’ He turned those sparkling green eyes on you as you died of embarrassment on the gurney. ‘You take care now, ma’am.’

As the paramedic wheeled you away, you glared, seething at the man who’d “rescued” you. Looking up at the medic carting you towards an ambulance, you scowled. ‘I really am fine.’

‘I know.’ Sam chuckled. ‘That’s just Dean. Although your head is bleeding, so let me just check you out, okay?’

‘Just Dean?’  You raised an eyebrow as you reached the ambulance and Sam loaded you into the rig, beginning to check out your blood pressure and vitals.

He shrugged, not looking at you, despite the smile on his face. ‘Sometimes he takes his job a little too seriously.’

‘You’re telling me.’ You looked back, seeing Dean in the distance, directing people away from the building. There was smoke coming from one of the lower windows, and you suddenly worried that it was a really bad incident. Watching the scene, Dean pulled his helmet back on and disappeared. ‘He’s gone into the building.’

‘It’s okay. It’s only a small machine fire. Someone got a bit angry with a photocopier or something. It’s mostly smoke from the toner. He’ll be fine.’ Sam smiled reassuringly. ‘Well, your vitals are fine, but you need stitches on that cut, so I’m gonna have to take you to the ER. Does it hurt?’

You shook your head. ‘Not really. But that could be adrenaline. Or the fact that today  _ really _ sucked.’

Sam chuckled. ‘Trust me, Tuesday’s are way worse.’

*****

Seven stitches and a swift thank you for work-related health insurance later, you were home with your glass of wine, glad that Monday was nearly over. Sam had been a gem, getting you to the hospital and making sure you were checked out quickly. You’d had a call from your boss’ PA, who’d thanked you (begrudgingly by the sound of it) and said that the office was closed for damage control for a week. You were allowed to go and pick up your personal belongings tomorrow, although you weren’t sure your phone would have survived the sprinklers.

At around eleven, there was a knock at the door and you sat up, frowning. Placing your drink on the table, you stood, heading to the door and looking through the peephole. Outside your door stood Dean, dressed in a plaid button-down and looking a little less dirty than he had earlier. He waved, and you tried to tamper the smile at his presence, affecting a grumpy look as you opened the door.

‘Hi.’ He said, cheerily. ‘I...er…’

‘How did you know where I live?’ You asked, folding your arms over your chest.

‘I might have asked Sam.’ Dean had the decency to look sheepish. ‘It’s only a little bit invasive, right?’ You raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. ‘Look, I just wanted to check you were okay. And I brought you something.’ He leaned over towards your door and you watched, confused. When he stood straight, he was holding your handbag from work, complete with broken shoes. ‘I found your stuff. Thought you’d probably wanna avoid any more trips and falls going back to the building tomorrow.’

‘You’re really funny.’ You grunted, taking your bag from him.

Dean shrugged, a grin on his face. ‘I’ve been told.’

‘So, are you done being a hero for the day?’ You asked, dropping your mostly damaged handbag to the table inside your front door. He smiled.

‘I’m off work, if that’s what you mean. Unless you got a jar of pickles that needs opening?’

‘Seriously, you’re a fireman and not a comedian?’ Your tone was deadpan and Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

‘I’m just following up on a rescue. Even if you didn’t really need it.’ He smiled, a twinkle in his eye. ‘Just sometimes, there’s something about someone...I guess you caught my attention, sweetheart.’

‘What, no “ma’am”?’ You taunted, your lips turning upwards in a smile. Damn, this fireman was cute.

‘If that’s what you want me to call you, but I can think of a lot better.’ He stepped forward.

‘Like?’

Dean quirked his eyebrows, dragging his eyes over your body as you leaned in the doorway. ‘Sexy. Stunning. Gorgeous. Beautiful.’

You exhaled, your body tingling as he got closer. ‘Those aren’t titles.’

‘True though.’

Maybe Monday wasn’t so bad after all. ‘Do you wanna come in for a coffee? Least I could do for my hero.’ Your tone was teasing and Dean chuckled, coming closer to you, his body millimetres from pressing you into the door.

‘I’d love a coffee.’

The door shut abruptly as he pushed you inside, and you whimpered as his hands clutched at your hips, his mouth fusing with yours in seconds, his tongue soft yet demanding as he kissed you. It was brief, and he pulled away to connect his eyes with yours.

‘Sorry, been thinking about that all day.’

‘Four dates, Dean.’ You muttered, curling your fingers into the short hair at the back of his neck. ‘You could have waited to get my address instead of pilfering it from your brother.’

‘Hey, you know where I live. Or did you forget where you slept  _ all _ weekend?’ He grinned, nipping at your bottom lip.

‘I wasn’t expecting you to turn up at my work on the crappiest day ever. Although it was a nice surprise.’ You narrowed your eyes. ‘You didn’t set fire to anything did you?’

‘No.’ He laughed. ‘It was a Mr Jones on the third floor throwing his coffee at a fax machine or something. Then he tried to put an electrical fire out with water and chaos ensued. You’re lucky I was there, ma’am.’

‘Quit calling me ma’am.’ You kissed him harshly. ‘And don’t pick me up next time.’

‘You mean like this?’ He bent, scooping you up and depositing you over his shoulder, ignoring your squeals of protest, and patting your rear with one large hand as he carried you through the apartment. ‘Fuck, you make the nicest noises when you’re pissed off, Y/N.’

Screw you, Winchester.’

‘With pleasure.’ He growled, letting you drop to the bed with a yelp. ‘You love it.’ His hands went to his belt as you crawled up the bed. ‘I can’t believe it’s been a day and I can’t remember what you look like naked.’

‘Do you need a refresher?’ You teased, your fingers pulling up the thin robe you wore over your bra and panties. ‘I mean, I’m a little cold -’

Dean slapped his hands together, rubbing his palms comically. ‘Well, I’m here to serve and protect, ma’am.’ You couldn’t get the disapproving comment out before he was on you, his lips covering yours, his hands roaming over your body as he ground down against you. ‘I’m definitely here to serve. Fuck, sweetheart. If you were any hotter, I’d need to call the rest of the squad.’

‘Don’t tease.’ You poked your tongue out, reaching down to push his pants down and he groaned, rolling his eyes as your fingers brushed against his thick length.

‘I don’t share.’ He pointed out. ‘This -’ He covered your panty-covered pussy with one hand. ‘Is all mine.’

‘Yes, sir.’

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. ‘Now  _ that  _ I like.’ He dipped his head, kissing you again as both of you scrambled to unclothe the other, naked skin brushing against each other as you rolled around on your modest double bed. ‘Fuck, gotta have you.’ He growled, fingers dipping into your wet cunt, finding you ready for him. ‘On your knees, baby.’

‘Ugh, Dean, please…’ All pretense dropped as you rolled over onto your belly, pushing yourself up onto your knees as Dean gripped your hip with one hand, and his cock with the other, guiding himself to your entrance. A loud moan left your lips as he sank into you slowly, his hands moving to pull your body upright and flush with his chest.

‘You know how hot you looked all wet and grumpy earlier?’ His voice was warm against your ear and you nodded, letting him hook your arms backwards as he gave long, slow thrusts into you. ‘Fuck, couldn’t wait for my shift to end, thinking about you.’

‘Just thinking?’ You panted, held in place as Dean fucked into you, his cock hitting exactly the right spots.

‘Worried.’ He admitted, before giving a hard thrust into you, making you yelp. One hand slipped down over your belly to seek out your swollen clit, circling it gently. ‘Wanna feel you cum, sweetheart. Can you do that for me? Make that pussy nice and tight around my thick cock?’

You nodded, breathless as you felt the stirrings of a climax in your belly, and you fell into an abyss of pleasure. Dean kept moving, but you could feel him approaching the edge, his cock twitching and swelling as he kept rocking against you.

With a mutual cry of completion, both of you hit the mattress, his hips still rutting into you as he rode out the wave, and you smiled contentedly under his weight.

His lips pressed a soft kiss behind your ear. ‘I was really worried.’ He pushed himself up, not moving far, crawling up beside you and pulling you into his arms. ‘I saw the blood. Sam said you had to have stitches.’

‘I’ll live.’ You said, yawning slightly. ‘I didn’t have a concussion though.’

‘That’s why I’m the fireman, and Sam’s the medical guy. But better to be safe than sorry.’ He kissed your temple, holding you close as he dragged the covers over you. ‘I’m gonna stay the night if that’s okay.’

‘Of course it is. I like you being here.’ You smiled, your eyes fluttering closed. ‘You’re my hero, after all.’

Dean smirked. ‘Yes, ma’am.’


End file.
